She Wolf
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: New Moon - Alternative. Bella goes to Jacob's since hes been blanking her, she sees the 'La Push Gang' and slaps Paul. Paul loses it but what happens when Jacob doesn't make it in time? Are werewolves venomous? Will Leah and Bella become close?
1. Venom

**A/N: You guys are probably all thinking What the hell? Shouldnt you be finishing your other stories first? Yes I know... But i cant help it! SO many ideas come to my head! I dont write them all down but I did like this one. I had a dream, and it came to me, I literally fell in love with it. No this isnt the type of SM dream, sadly... :( **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Venom

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward had left me five months ago.

The memory is still fresh, every word has been remembered. The hole inside of me just grows bigger and bigger everyday without him...

...Of course the hole managed to stop throbbing when Jacob Black came into my life, it was as if he was trying to glue me back together, however he left me two days ago for a reason unknown by me.

Now the hole is threatening to rip me in half. I am alone. Everyone has isolated me, including Charlie. He had stopped running into my room every night when I scream, because he knows by now, its just my nightmare that endlessly haunts me. I'm sure you can guess the nightmare, there is no hint needed.

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands; I'm so tired because I can't sleep. Charlie left for work five minutes ago, leaving me home alone. I know i'm hurting him, because every time he looks at me, his eyes are full of sympathy, watching his only daughter become a zombie. I let my eyes drift to the clock that hung on the wall, the nail was bent and you could clearly see the clock would fall off it any second. The time was 6:05am. I watched the second hand go around the clock. _Tick Tock_. All I feel is pain. _Tick Tock_. I will never be the same. _Tick Tock._ Pain. _Tick Tock_. I screamed out in frustration Stupid clock! Why can't it shut up and leave me to sulk in silence!

I slammed my hands down on the table and before I knew it I was walking outside. I know what I want. No I know what I need. I need Jacob! I rushed into my old, rusty truck and started the engine.

"To Jake's" I whispered to myself.

I forced my foot down hard, on the pedal. I drove at full speed. I bit my lip hard, digging my teeth right in to my plump lip, the journey was long but eventually I passed the La Push sign.

"I'm coming Jacob" I smiled, for the first time in a while, which felt like eternity.

Soon I arrived and I quickly slid out of my truck, slamming the door behind me.

Billy must of heard because he was by his door in seconds.

"Bella?" He didn't smile. "Jacob's not here right-"

I cut him off, "I need to see him Billy" I stated pushing past him.

I flew into Jacobs room, to find him fast asleep.

He looked so peaceful, like my old Jacob, the one who always gave me his big, goofy grin.

I stroked his arm gently, he was VERY warm, maybe he did have a fever, maybe that's why he wouldn't answer my calls, but seriously? Is it that hard to pick up a phone?

My eyes flickered to his window; there was that stupid gang that ripped me and Jacob apart.

I felt my anger rise above its limits, my stomach rumbled and I growled. That was a first.

I clenched my fists tightly and stormed outside, towards them.

"YOU DID THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?" The leader asked calmly, Sam or something.

"YOU TORE ME AND JACOB APART!" I yelled "He was scared of you!"

A tall boy behind the leader snickered. I glared at him and he smirked. I marched over to him and slapped him right across his idiotic face, pouring all my anger into it. OUCH! That honestly, hurt! But I didn't show it.

Suddenly his face twisted with anger and his nostrils flared. Oh no... "That did it!" Embry announced.

"Get back Bella!" Sam shouted at me.

I was about to run but I was too late...

He twisted and turned, a shiver ran up his spine and he shook. His clothes tore apart, from the size increase and floated to the ground. He turned into... a gigantic wolf.

Instead of running I watched in awe and then he bared his teeth and snarled.

I would of actually ran this time but my body decided it wanted to go into lock down, I couldn't move. All I could do was watch the wolf who was about to attack me.

He leaped at me and opened his mouth and clamped his jaws around my waist.

I didn't scream, although the pain was horrible. I didn't need to scream because I had felt a similar pain before... when James bit me in Phoenix...

The pain got worse, and I mean worse! It was unbearable but my mouth refused to scream!

I felt the fire wrap around my heart, and swirl around my lungs.

I fell into a sea of blackness, and the last thing I heard was Jacob calling my name.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review because reviews make me happy and when Im happy, I update more...**


	2. What Am I?

**Chapter Two**

**What am I?**

Eventually after what felt like years I got frustrated with the black sea, I began to kick and scream loudly. The sea froze around me. It spoke to me...

"Bella! You've got to wake up!" it yelled.

"I am awake!" I slapped the sea, with only a result of burning my hand.

"No wake up!" Wait. I recognized that voice. It was... Jacobs...

"Jake?" I mumbled, and slowly I let my eyes flutter open. They stung from the light.

"Bella!" he cried with relief.

"I feel weird.." I whispered, my whole body felt as if my muscles had tightened.

"Right... We have to explain something" Sam stepped in.

"What?"

"Okay Bella? Don't freak out. Your a werewolf" Jacob held me down.

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I screamed at him.

"Wait, I am too. And so is Sam, and the rest of the pack" he reassured me.

"Are all fictional creatures real!" I mumbled to myself.

"You are the first wolf to be bitten! Congrats!" Sam announced.

I sighed. "I'm not tanned though" I said, examining my hands.

"Yeah, but your unique! When we are in wolf form we can speak through thoughts, however we can only hear your thoughts if you allow us, because you are a shield, but you can still hear ours" Jake smiled.

"Oooh hurry I wanna see your wolf form!" Seth jumped in, excitedly.

"Okay Bella? I need you to go outside, and just let yourself go, forget everything, release yourself, got that?" Sam asked, he looked concerned.

"Yes" I plastered a fake smile on.

I walked outside slowly, panting heavily. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Go" Sam shouted.

I closed my eyes and loosened my muscles.

Suddenly there was a noise of tearing fabric. Oh it was my clothes. My muscles raised and fell until finally everything stopped. I felt like a giant. No wait I was a giant. A giant wolf.

I sucked in a breath of fresh air, I could literally taste the green leaves from the trees.

My eyes scanned the forest. I could see so clearly! My nose could smell anything from miles away. I decided to test my speed, and ran around in circles to find I was incredibly fast.

"Bella!" Jacob called me.

I turned around to see a mirror, Jacob was holding it for me.

The wolf in the mirror shocked me.

I was a giant wolf, with chocolate brown fur, much like my old eye colour. My eyes were now mixed, between blue, green, grey, purple and gold, however the gold stood out more than the rest.

I looked down to see my paws were white, with bits of mud stuck on, from running around.

Then I realized something, my tongue was stuck out and I was panting happily like a dog with a new bone! I pulled it in quickly. I felt so stupid!

"Bella to change back, just pull yourself together!" Sam grinned at me.

I tried that and to my surprise it worked. Everyone, and I mean everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I wondered looking down. Oh. My. God. I was naked!

I screamed out in embarrassment. "Bella! Chill heres a top and some shorts!" Sam sighed handing me the clothes.

I pulled them on quickly.

Jacob was grinning goofily. I snarled at him.

He raised his hands in defense, "We have all seen each other naked before, its nothing new to us!"

I sighed, "Bella will you be joining our pack?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"_If_" Sams other eyebrow raised with the other, "you buy me an Ipod"

"Fine" Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

**5 DAYS LATER**

I have moved in with the Blacks now, and Billys welcomed me with open arms.

I curled up on my bed with my Ipod in my hands. My arm still hurts from the tattoo I had gotten yesterday. Sam 'insisted' everyone must have one to be in the pack.

I plugged my earphones in and allowed the music to pour into my ears.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)

I missed Ed- I can't even think his name. Its too painful, however this new body is well built and blocks some pain out from him.

The next song began,

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know...

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ouch, that one hurt.

More songs played but I couldn't move. Broken Hearted Girl played, My Happy Ending played, Pain played, Stay played**(AN:if you want the singers names PM me)**, but the last song, was amazing. It actually gave me a bit of strength.

A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
And where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in your lights

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

_[beat break]_

Did she lie in wait?  
Was I bait to pull you in?  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,  
I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

_[beat break]_

I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

It was true, I was the she wolf. What did I see in those yellow eyes? Love. Well thats what I thought.

I sighed and yanked the ear buds out.

**100 YEARS LATER**

One hundred years had passed since I've seen _them_.

Some how, in this cruel world, I've survived. Only merely. No one speaks to me often. Jacob barely does. That's because his stupid imprint hogs him.

Everyone but Leah, Seth, Embry and I had imprinted. Thankfully Leah and I had grown very close! At least I have one friend who understands my pain. This is because she has to see Sam with Emily...

Everyone but me goes school on reservation, I decided to go to my original school. Everyone in school ignores me but admires me for my beauty. Just like _them_.

I decided to copy Leah and cut my hair short to stop my wolfs hair being shaggy. I'm glad I did because no one recognizes me.

My alarm clock rung through my sensitive ears, alerting me that it was 7:40.

I quickly and swiftly got change in a grand total of 3 seconds. Its easy with super speed I suppose.

I ran into my bathroom and scrubbed my teeth until they hurt.

I grabbed my brush and pulled it quickly through my soft locks of brown.

I guess I got my wish in the end. Eternal life. _He w_as right its not as fun as it seems.

I sighed heavily, and slipped my shoes on. I checked the time. 7:42

Ha! I guess my speed has an advantage!

I took my car in the end because I have to admit, I love driving fast.

I hopped into my purple Lamborghini with my messenger bag hanging over my shoulder.

"See ya guys!" I yelled through the closed door, knowing well they could here.

I stepped my foot down on the pedal, hard.

I was way past 60.

I let my eyes drift to the window and I swear I spotted a Volvo.

Ah... the pain has returned, The hole inside of me throbbed. I slammed my hand over it, "STOP!" I cried at it.

I pulled myself together and arrived at the school.

"Do you think their related?" A young girl whispered to another.

"They must be!"

"Wow"

"Their hot!"

I scanned my eyes around the school but saw nothing.

I brushed it off and walked into school.

School started in ten minutes so I still have some time.

Wow was this a bad idea. I should of listened to the stupid people.

I was hit with an intoxicatingly sweet smell of five familiar vampires.

At the same time we turned towards each other, they didn't seem to recognize me.

Oh no...


	3. Unrecognizable

**Chapter Three**

**Unrecognizable**

I sighed quietly in relief at the fact they couldn't recognize me. I took my chance eagerly.

I scanned each individual. My eyes landed on a well joint couple, Alice and Jasper. They both watched me intently and curiously, this had me worried. What if they recognized me? The two of them, didn't look very happy either, in fact they looked rather guilty, Alice wasn't as bouncy as usual and Jasper had a frown plastered across his face.

The next couple my eyes found were Rosalie and Emmett. The same goes again, Rosalie looked defeated, sad and a hint of guilty shone through her bright, golden eyes. Emmett just looked completely worn out, his goofy smile was gone, and sadly it was replaced with a frown. I doubt he could crack a joke.

Finally, the person who had caused me to gain eternal life, the person who left me to suffer, the person who I love ever so dearly, met my eyes. The sight tore my broken heart even more. He still looked beautiful, but he looked distraught, guilty, and lonely. His eyes held nothing but sorrow, and unlike the others, he hadn't fed, he had onyx eyes. He looked broken. His soft copper hair which I had once ran my hands through, shone brightly under the lights of the school.

I looked over to Jasper, avoiding Edwards gaze, to see he was inspecting me. No! I raised my shield tightly to make sure, my future didn't give way or my feelings.

Jasper suddenly look frustrated. A little 'v' creased on his forehead.

I couldn't help it, I felt his eyes on me the whole time, I met his eyes once again. They were melting slowly, and painfully.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, in a high voice in an attempt to disguised my voice.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Jasper narrow his eyes at me.

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered, his voice had a hint of velvet but mainly his voice was broken. I squeezed my eyes shut.

When he is hurt, I am hurt.

I realized my breathing was ragged, and uneven. I managed to slow it down to an even pace.

"Sorry, he lost someone close to him" Alice whispered to me, gently.

Edwards eyes pooled with venom, begging to be released.

I couldn't stop the words that were about to leave my mouth, "So did I. He left me saying he didn't love me..." my voice broke on the end of my sentence.

Jasper eyed me, suspiciously.

_Man up Swan! Grow a pair! _my inner voice screamed at me, _HE LEFT YOU! WHY SHOULD YOU CARE ABOUT HIS PAIN! GO AHEAD MAKE HIM SUFFER! CARRY ON! _

NO! I couldn't!

_YOU CAN!_

NO!

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, his voice was dull, all excitement had decayed years ago.

"I'm fine" I whispered.

"Whats your name?" Alice smiled, trying to change the subject, however her smile was faint, and defiantly fake.

Uh... Isabella Wolfe? No... Isabella Black? No too suspicious. Uh... Isabella Wolfe will have to do... "Isabella Wolfe, but just call me Bella. What about you?" Shit! I didn't disguise my voice!

Jasper was burning holes into the back of my head with his deadly eyes. Edwards head shot up at my name.

"I'm Alice" she pointed to Edward "that's Edward", she pointed to Jasper "That's Jasper, he's my boyfriend", she pointed to Emmett "That's Emmett" , she pointed to Rosalie " that's Rosalie, his girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, a fake smile.

The bell rung, "I don't know about you, but i'm skipping class, i've taken these about 20 times!" I laughed quietly.

Hold up.

Repeat that?

I said that out loud.

Damn it!

Now there going to skip class and follow me!

"Yeah" Alice smiled, knowingly.

I ran out of the school, before anyone could say anything. I decided i'd take my wolf form home, my car can wait.

I felt myself transform.

"Bella wait!" a Cullen shouted, I was unsure which one but I was too far gone.

Then I remembered this was a vampire I was talking about. Sure I'd fought/killed vampires before, but one particular, bronze-haired vampire I knew was incredibly fast.

I felt a gust of wind blow my arm. They were catching up. I pushed myself to my limits, my paws grinding the ground beneath them.

The line was just there.

Nearly there.

One more step!

"STOP!" Jasper yelled.

I blanked him and crossed the line.

I pulled open my thoughts, hoping I was far enough away from the mind reader. I replayed the scenes in my head for the other wolves.

_WHAT!?_

_THERE BACK?!_

_DEAR LORD HELP US!_

_AT LEAST THEY DIDNT KNOW YOU!  
_

_WE NEED TO BE CAREFUL_

_BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY?_

Their thoughts engulfed my mind.

I couldn't do anything at all, my mind went blank. I felt numb. My head swirled and my ears rung loudly.

I collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

I was in my human form, my hair was long again and it tossed around in the wind. I was wearing a peachy dress, it had thin spaghetti straps, and stopped above the knee. I wore peachy high heels to match my dress.

I was in a meadow. Wait scratch that, I was in _the _meadow._  
_

My eyes flickered to a sudden movement on the right.

Edward strolled towards me, an evil smirk on his face.

I sighed with relief, and smiled at him, however he shook his head slowly.

He reached me, and he gently touched my nose with his pinky finger.

Suddenly, he placed two hands around my neck, his cold fingers pressed hard into my neck.

I gasped for air, he was crushing my lungs.

He cocked his head to the side, his smirk revealed his, white, pointy teeth.

He licked his venom coated teeth. Without warning, his pressed his sharp teeth into my weak neck.

I woke up, sweating. I was naked, lying on the ground. Not a sight you see everyday is it?

Damn I need clothes.

I'd some how managed to cross back over the line, in Forks.

The Cullens can come round and see me naked anytime they like!

Dear God help me...

Another thing about being a venomous wolf is I can't keep transforming, after changing I have to wait 5 hours before I can transform again!

I sighed.

My ears pricked at a noise. Footsteps...


	4. Important authors note

** : / **

**PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART!**

**AND VOTE FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND UPDATE ASAP**

**PLEASE GUYS**

**PLEASE**

**ESPECIALLY FOR ROBERT**

**;)**

THANKS!  
SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3


End file.
